Talk:Great Snowzerland War V
So, here's the plan... Penguinia is going fine. However, Frankterre is liberated and the Snoss are furious. In rage, they attack Penguinia and capture it. Then they make several barricades so the Civilians can't leave Freezeland (renamed New Snowzerland.), and the USA can't triple X bomb them. The USA gets fed up and they decide to end Snowzerland's mischief once and for all. A Triple X is launched and the warhead descends upon Snowzerland... however, a malfunction (or Swiss shooting it down) causes the warhead to prematurely detonate too high up. Snowzerland Island barely escapes oblivion (the top floors of skyscrapers are deleted), and the only damage done is by fierce gales and windstorms caused by the vacuum shock in the aftermath of the nuke. The attempt to get rid of Snowzerland provokes Swiss Ninja to declare war on the USA, and the USA responds quickly by attacking the Snowviet Union. Swiss Ninja evacuates his citizens to residential servers of Nothing, some of the islands of the Ninja Archipelago, and other Snoss-owned territories. The Snoss Army is amassed in the Snowviet Union to secure the defenses. Swiss decides he needs more firepower to defend the homeland and the Snowviet Union, so he authorizes mass production of the Avatar Warmech V10. In order to protect the factories from USA attack, the production of the warmechs is contained in an unathorized Nothing server built in the homeland. The USA hires the Mecha Goons to neutralize the threat from the warmech server by occupying the well-protected complex housing the server. Similarly, Swiss assigns the Anti-H Gang to protect the complex. The Mecha Goons make quick work of the complex by tricking the Anti-H Gang to go outside the complex, then capturing them and disposing of them a few miles away (this part can be changed if needed). The rest of the complex is evacuated when Fireaxe Goon starts a forest fire. Once the complex is evacuated, the Mecha Goons extinguish the fire and Volt hacks into the server and stops the system clock, freezing production altogether. The residential server is also secured, but the Goons await further orders as to whether they should delete the server or not. The Anti-H Gang leaves the homeland to go after the H Gang, which is blowing up the Snoss barricades in the Snowviet Union and causing havoc amongst the Snoss Army. The USA is on the verge of winning. However, the one Avatar Warmech V10 prototype that was being used in the war makes it so the USA can't drive out Swiss. Also, Swiss's allies in the Ninja Archepelego help him out and make it too hard for the USA to get him. Eventually, the USA and Swiss manage to call a truce and write up a treaty that divides Freezeland between Snowzerland and the USA. New Snowzerland is about half as big as Freezeland. The other half is Penguinia. Howzat? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 23:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It's OK. Except that Freezeland is not under the Snowviet Union anymore.--[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 23:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Wait, Swiss, he doesn't have the complete scope. Read it AGAIN. I made my corrections. Also, I have an idea involving the Hochstadt Gang and their rivals, elementual amulets (I'm planning for Austin to go mad with the amulet of fire, Jock kick butt with the amulet of water, and Explorer messing around with the Amulet of Air.). It's complicated, and I'll explain later. Anyways, READ IT AGAIN, SWISS. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 23:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Can you have Judge Konquer play some part in this war? Afterall he is one of the most powerful penguins in TerraMount!----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. I don't know how we're going to work that out. He can make a cameo or something, if the UTR participates in the war. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'IN YOUR FACE, SALES TAX!']]) View this template 12:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Austin, please do remember to ONLY take the freezeland territory. the Viking Empire area will not be taken. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 21:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Deadline: October 14 That's not possible. You're not going to finish it until early November, at best. It's too long to complete in two weeks. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'C'mon, big quota, big quota, big quota! Benny wants misery!']]) View this template 01:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC)